kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine Kristopher Kolfer
"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever." ~Blaine to Kurt. Blaine is the oldest son of Inness and Kris Kolfer. He was born on December 18, 2048. Appearance Blaine has curly, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Personality Blaine is openly gay and currently is dating Kurt Kriss. Having two gay fathers, being "gay-born", and being gay himself led Blaine to be serverely bullied. He was once beat to an inch of his life, not knowing what else to do, his father's enrolled him in a private all boys school that carries a zero bully tolerance policy. It was here, where Blaine met the love of his life, Kurt, who came to the school for the same reasons he did. The two started out as friends and a year later, they began to date. Blaine is a talented, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from the time he ran away from his problems and before he met Kurt. Blaine is very much like his younger sister, Rachel, in the fact that he is a stellar performer, but he lacks her egotistical personality. Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in". He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or with their Glee Club. He attended Prom with Kurt, but he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences. When he and his Glee club were overworked, he brought the party back by singing Katy Perry's (Who he has a huge obsession with) Last Friday Night. Relationships Kurt Kriss Kurt and Blaine first met when Kurt went undercover to Dalton to spy on the Warblers, he ran into Blaine who brought him to his and the groups performance of'' Teenage Dream''. Kurt confessed to Blaine that he thought Blaine was interested in him the week of Valentines, bringing up that they "hang out together," sing "flirty duets," and that Blaine knows his coffee order by heart. At this point, Blaine admitted to Kurt that he was "clueless" and had never been anyone's boyfriend. He then told Kurt that he really "cares" about him and doesn't want to screw "this" up. Kurt then compares their relationship to When Harry Met Sally, claiming the Meg Ryan role for himself. Blaine commented, "Don't they get together in the end?" with no reply and a smirk from Kurt. Kurt then ordered Blaine's coffee, thus showing that both boys know each other's coffee order. Instead of being upset by Kurt's honesty, they remain close and end Valentine's Day by singing together with the rest of the Warblers. Kurt sang Blackbird as a eulogy for Pavarotti and during the song, Blaine came to the realization that he was in love with Kurt. During a council meeting, Blaine proposed to the council to change one of his numbers to a duet; once the Warblers voted on it, he told them he wanted to sing the duet with Kurt. Later, as Kurt was decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine told Kurt that he chose a song that was a "little more emotional" for them to sing instead of a Top 40's song. When Kurt asked Blaine why he had chosen him to sing with, Blaine told Kurt that "There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you for forever.'" He then grabbed Kurt's hand and told him that watching Kurt sing "Blackbird" was a moment for him, about Kurt. He then said, "You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse, to spend more time with you." Blaine then kissed Kurt for the first time, which Kurt responded to after a moment. After Blaine broke away, he turned away for a moment and smiled, looking bashful, saying that they should practice, which Kurt responds, while smirking, "I thought we were." They then lunged at each other, for a second kiss. At the end of the day, Kurt was disappointed that they had lost at Regionals, to which Blaine responded that they didn't lose, because they "got each other out of all of this" at the end of the day. When they were 17, Kurt got pregnant with their first child, Valora . Parents Blaine is extremely close to his fathers. When Blaine was badly beaten in 8th grade, they pulled him out of public school and sent him to an all boys school that had a zero tolerance bullying policy, there Blaine made two great friends, David and Wes. Rachel Kolfer "He's my gay, not yours." Rachel to her brother after he confesses to her he likes Kurt. Rachel and Blaine are twins, Blaine is older by five minutes. The two are close, and often sing duets together. They both love Broadway and hope to one day make it big. Rachel has stood up for her big brother in countless situations and she sometimes blames herself for not being there the time Blaine was serverely beaten. Rachel was one of the many people trying to get her brother and Kurt together. Although at first she didn't since Kurt was her best friend, saying that he was her gay and not his, to which Blaine rolled his eyes at. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Buddy and Noah's Grandchildren Category:Males Category:Sings Category:Gay Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Inness and Kris' Kids Category:Glee Pictures Category:Twins Category:Characters Category:2048 Births